This application relates to an automatically actuated clamp for holding a wall panel against an adhesive, to allow the adhesive to cure and secure the wall panel to a structure.
Recently, foamable adhesives have been used to secure wall panels to walls in structures. As an example, many homes are now constructed by building wall frames including the wall stud members, then placing an adhesive on the frames. Wall panels are then held against the adhesive, and the adhesive cures securing the panel to the frame. This method is particularly well suited to the use of gypsum sheet rock, or panels typically known as drywall. The use of the adhesive does not create as much damage to the panel as occurs with nailing. Moreover, the panels are secured much more easily and quickly than with nailing.
Even so, with the use of the adhesive, some challenges arise in holding the panel against the studs while the adhesive cures. The prior art has typically used various types of bracing, however, the bracing itself will sometimes leave marks on the panel, thus defeating one of the main benefits of using the adhesive. Further, the use of the bracing is time consuming, and not always as effective as desirable.
The prior art has proposed a mechanically actuated brace member that is adjusted to hold the panel against the adhesive. That prior suggestion is somewhat deficient, however, since the device requires manual adjustment of the clamp members to secure the clamp, and then to hold the panel against the wall stud. The setup is thus too time consuming, and these braces would not be practical.